It was only a dream
by greysfan1804
Summary: Nate doesnt want anyone to break him out of prison, he deserves what he got. Then one night someone visits him in a dream, and shows him something that just might change his mind. Set while Nate is in prison. Some Sophie/Eliot also.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place while Nate is in prison. I like the pairing of Nate/Sophie and Eliot/Sophie so I decided to try my hand at a story that had some of both pairings. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Leverage**

It was late at night and everything was quiet in the prison where Nathan Ford was currently residing. He was currently asleep in his cell, tossing and turning as if he were having some kind of nightmare. All of a sudden he awoke with a start and sat up straight in bed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and tried to calm his breathing. The dream he had just had couldn't exactly be described as a nightmare as it had been both heartbreaking and wonderful at the same time. As he sat on the edge of the bed his mind wandered back to the dream he had just had, and back to her.

_He was walking through a forest, nothing around him but trees, when all of a sudden in front of him appeared a little girl. She could not have been more than ten years old, and as she turned around to face him, Nate gasped at what he saw. Standing there in front of him was the most beautiful little girl he has ever seen, possibly the most beautiful little girl in the world. He knows he has never seen this girl before but there is something oddly familiar about her. She has the most beautiful blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair. She looks at him and gestures for him to follow her, and is so fascinated by this child that he just has to. Nate finds himself being led through the forest when suddenly they stop in a clearing. There are benches made out of trees all facing a large projector screen. The little girl reaches for his hand and Nate feels himself being led to one of the benches in front. _

"_Please sit down, we have a lot to see" the little girl says_

"_Who are you?" Nate can't stop himself from asking "what are we doing here?"_

"_You will understand everything after we are finished" she says _

"_I don't understand what you are talking about" Nate says "what do you have to show me?"_

"_You are in prison now" she states "and your team wants to break you out but you won't let them"_

"_Yes" he says slowly "I don't want them to break me out, I got caught and I am doing my time"_

"_Well I have been sent here to show you exactly what will happen if you stay in prison" she says "how their lives will turn out without you around"_

"_What do you mean?" Nate says "does something awful happen to them without me around?"_

"_Let's just watch" she answers "you will understand everything soon"_

_Nate watches the screen and sees what looks like his apartment, only it has been turned into a headquarters for the team. No one seems to be around until all of a sudden a little boy of about three years old comes running in. He has big brown eyes and brown hair that falls around his face. Nate cant help but to think of Sophie when he sees this little boy, he is sure that this must be her son. Suddenly Eliot comes into the room and scoops the little boy up, getting a delighted squeal out of the boy. Nate breath catches as Sophie comes into view, her long brown hair sweeping around her face in a way that Nate has always loved. _

"_Hey beautiful" Eliot says "how was your day?"_

"_Wait!" Nate yells "you mean to tell me that Eliot and Sophie end up together?"_

"_Yes" the girl answers "without you around Eliot acts on his feelings for Sophie, feelings that he ignores out of respect for you"_

"_I just can't believe this" Nate says "I have a hard time picturing the two of them together, Sophie loves me"_

"_You know what, I should take you back so you can see exactly how they end up together" she says "it is actually the second best love story I have ever seen"_

"_I don't want to see the two of them together" Nate says _

"_Too bad" she says "I was sent here to show you this, trust me you really need to see this"_

_Nate forced himself to watch the screen again as the family of three disappeared and there was only Sophie sitting on the couch in his apartment/their headquarters. Eliot then came into view and paused behind the couch just watching Sophie. Nate couldn't help but notice the love in Eliot's eyes as he watched Sophie. _

"_Hey Soph" Eliot finally said "you okay"_

"_Oh Eliot" Sophie said, turning around to look at Eliot. Her eyes red from crying "you startled me"_

"_What's wrong?" Eliot asked, going around to sit next to Sophie "you still thinking about him?"_

"_I know its silly" Sophie sighed "but why does he not love me enough to let us break him out"_

"_Nate is a stupid man" Eliot said, reaching up to brush her tears away "any man who passes up a chance to be with you has got to be the biggest idiot in the world"_

"_Thanks Eliot" Sophie said "I guess I just need to get on with my life and forget about Nate"_

"_I agree" Eliot said, wrapping Sophie up in a hug "and when you are ready you will"_

_Then the screen changes and Sophie is on a roof top with a man Nate can only assume is a mark that the team is running a con on. The man has Sophie at the edge of the roof with a gun to her, trapping her. It changes to show Eliot and Parker standing in the doorway of the stairwell that led to the roof. Eliot is about to charge forward but Parker grabs his arm, stopping him._

"_What the hell Parker" Eliot hisses _

"_We need a plan" Parker insists "if you go running over there he will either shot her or hurl her of the roof"_

"_Well I can't just do nothing" Eliot says "it's my job to keep everyone safe"_

"_Lucky for you I have an idea" Parker says, smiling_

"_What is it?" Eliot asks_

"_Well I have my rope and all the stuff to hang us from the roof, we just have to figure out how to get over by them without him noticing" Parker said _

"_What do you mean to hang US from the roof?" Eliot asked_

"_Well part of my plan involves someone catching Sophie when she falls off" Parker explained "which will have to be you"_

"_Are you crazy?" Eliot asked "what if I don't catch her!"_

"_Don't worry" Parker says "you will catch her"_

"_How can you be so sure?" Eliot asked, the confidence he usually has is completely gone_

"_Because Eliot" Parker says gently "You love Sophie, everyone can see it"_

"_Everyone?" Eliot asks_

"_Well everyone but Sophie" Parker says "Now come on lets go get her back so you can tell her"_

_Nate watches nervously as Parker hooks Eliot up to the rope, then as Eliot gets in position to dangle right under Sophie and the mark. Then after he is ready, Parker runs over to where Sophie and the mark are screaming at him to let her go. The mark is so startled that he lets go of Sophie and she starts to fall, Eliot catching her effortlessly. Parker, who is also hooked up to a rope, jumps off right next to them. They go down a few more windows to where Hardison is waiting to let them in. As soon as they get in Eliot grabs Sophie and kisses her with such force that it almost knocks her over. Then he looks straight into her eyes and tells her he loves her. Sophie's eyes fill with tears as she kisses him back and tells him that she also loves him._

_Suddenly the screen changes to show images of Sophie and Eliot go by like snapshots. First there is Eliot and Sophie dancing together at some kind of function. Then Eliot, down on one knee holding out a velvet box with a ring inside, Hardison and Parker watching on the sidelines. Next it shows Sophie walking down the aisle to Eliot who is waiting looking at her like he has never loved anyone more. Nate can't help but think of how beautiful Sophie looks and how much he wishes it were him she was walking towards. He turns his attention back up to the screen to see Sophie sitting on the side of a bathtub holding a pregnancy test in her hand, staring at it like she cannot believe what she is looking at. Then Sophie is showing the test to Eliot, who looks happier than Nate has ever seen. Eliot grabbing Sophie into a big hug and kissing her fiercely on the lips. _

"_Why do I need to see this" Nate interrupts "it is like torture to watch them together"_

"_I'm sorry" the little girl answers "but you do need to see it"_

"_No I get it" Nate says "without me they end up happy, they go clean and they end up with the perfect life"_

"_I never said anything about them going clean" she says "they still do jobs"_

_Nate turns to the screen to see Sophie tied up to a chair in a dark room. Her face is bruised as if someone had hit her and Nate realizes with horror that she is pregnant, maybe four or five months. The screen changes and Nate sees Eliot looking furious, screaming at Parker and Hardison._

"_What do you mean they got her?" Eliot yelled _

"_They ganged up on us" Parker said, clearly upset "they knocked Hardison out and grabbed Sophie before I could get there"_

"_Damnit" Eliot yelled, banging his fist onto the table "I knew this was a bad idea, she's five months pregnant!"_

"_I know, but you know Sophie" Parker said "she just had to help this poor girl"_

"_Yeah but I had a bad feeling about it" Eliot said "I shouldn't have let her talk me into it; it's my job to take care of her!"_

"_Calm down Eliot" Hardison said "we will get her back"_

"_No I will not calm down" Eliot said "you tell me how calm you would be if this were Parker we were talking about"_

"_Stop it guys" Parker interrupted "this isn't going to help us get Sophie, we need a plan"_

_The screen suddenly changed to show Sophie in the dark room again, this time Eliot ran in taking down every guard he passed. He gets to Sophie and unties her quickly, fury filling his eyes as he looks at her bruised face. Sophie is now crying as Eliot picks her up and carries her out of the room. When they get outside Hardison and Parker are waiting in the car. _

"_Are you okay?" Eliot asks Sophie now that they are safely in the car, Eliot not able to let go of her_

"_I think so" Sophie says uncertainly "my face hurts but other than that I think I'm okay"_

"_Are you sure?" Eliot asks "what about the baby?"_

"_I don't feel any cramping or anything" Sophie says, a hand running over her slight baby bump _

"_Maybe we should take you to the hospital just to be sure" Eliot says as Sophie rests her head against his chest, suddenly very tired_

"_I don't know honey" Sophie says, looking up at him "if I show up like this they are going to think that you did it to me"_

"_I don't care what they think" Eliot said "if you need to go to the hospital then I am taking you"_

"_I really don't think it's necessary" Sophie insists, snuggling into him "I just want to go home"_

"_How could he let her work a job while she is pregnant!" Nate asked, interrupting the video again_

"_Oh come on, you know how persuasive she can be" the girl answered "don't be sure that you wouldn't do the same thing"_

_Nate scoffed at the idea that he would let Sophie talk him into putting her in danger, but couldn't really find any arguments to fight back with. He turned his attention back to the video screen, knowing that he is not going to like what he sees next._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Leverage**

_Nate watches as Sophie, Eliot, Parker and Hardison get to Sophie and Eliot's home. Sophie is still insisting to Eliot that she is fine. They all settle in to watch a movie together and it hits Nate hard to see how they really have moved on with their lives without him. Its not that he expected them to pine away for him or anything, but it still hurts a little to see how happy they are without him. Nate looks back at the screen to see them still watching the movie together, Sophie fast asleep on with her head on Eliot's chest, his arm around her waist holding her close to him. Parker and Hardison both laughing quietly at something that happened in the movie. _

_As Nate sits watching scenes from Sophie and Eliot's life, he cannot help but to think of what a good couple they make. It fills him with jealousy every time he sees Eliot touch her or sees Sophie look at Eliot with those beautiful eyes of hers. The scene he is currently watching shows Sophie and Parker out shopping for a wedding dress for Parker and Hardison's wedding. Sophie appears to be further along in her pregnancy now, if Nate had to guess he would say maybe seven months. _

"_Come on Parker, let me see it" Sophie calls out from her seat in front of the fitting room door_

"_I don't know Sophie" Parker says uncertainly "I think I look weird"_

"_Don't be silly" Sophie says "I am sure you look beautiful"_

"_Okay I am coming out" Parker says "but you can't laugh"_

"_Oh Parker" Sophie gasps, as Parker steps into view "you look stunning"_

_Parker turns around to show Sophie the back and Nate notices the tears welling in Sophie's eyes. He cant help but think of how not only will he miss out on these moments in his own life but he also will miss out on them in all of their lives. He loves Parker and Hardison like they were his own family and he can't believe he will miss out on their wedding. He turns his attention back to the screen to see Sophie and Parker embracing in a hug and then Parker telling one of the shop girls that she would like the dress. Sophie sits back down in the chair she had been in and Nate notices that she seems really tired. He hopes that everything is okay with her; even though it kills him to see her with Eliot he still wants her to be happy and healthy. Parker comes out of the fitting room dressed in her regular clothes and goes over to Sophie._

"_You okay Sophie?" Parker asks "you look kind of tired"_

"_Oh I'm okay" Sophie says, standing up and walking to the cash register with Parker "I am always tired anymore"_

"_Do you want to go home?" Parker asked "Eliot said not to keep you on your feet for too long"_

"_Now why doesn't that surprise me" Sophie laughed "you know I'm surprised he hasn't called one of us to check in yet"_

"_Well he could have" Parker said "remember they made us turn off our phones when we came in"_

"_Oh that's right" Sophie said as they walked to the car, pulling her cell phone out as they walked and turning it back on "yep I have two missed calls from him"_

"_I am actually surprised he didn't come out here" Parker said, laughing at the idea, while Sophie called Eliot back_

"_Sophie is everything okay?" Eliot asked after he answered_

"_Of course everything is okay" Sophie laughed "did you need something?"_

"_No" Eliot said "I just wanted to check up and make sure you were okay, you guys have been gone awhile"_

"_Well it takes awhile to shop for a wedding dress" Sophie said "it is one of the most important decisions of your life"_

"_Yeah yeah, are you ready to come home?" Eliot asked "I can come and get you if Parker isn't ready to come back yet"_

"_Eliot I am fine I promise" Sophie said "besides Parker found a dress, so we will probably be home soon"_

"_Okay, well I will see you soon baby" Eliot said "I love you"_

"_I love you too" Sophie said before hanging up_

_The screen suddenly changes to one where Sophie is at head quarters alone. She is sitting on the couch watching some kind of romance movie, the kind Nate can't stand. When she stands up to go out into the kitchen, Nate notices that she has gotten very big and figures that she must be close to her due date. All of a sudden he watches as she gasps and reaches to grab he stomach. Nate can see the fear in her face as she takes a moment to calm herself and then reaches for her phone. She hit's the first number on her speed dial and waits for the other person to pick up._

"_Hey Soph" Eliot says on the other line "I am on my way over there now"_

"_Oh good" Sophie looks instantly relieved "do you think you could hurry?"_

"_Why what's wrong?" Eliot asks, Nate can hear the panic in his voice_

"_I think I am in labor" Sophie said nervously "I am pretty sure I just had a contraction"_

_Eliot doesn't say anything right away; too shocked to put sentences together, finally he finds his voice again "are you okay?" he asks, as he quickens his pace to get to her_

"_Yeah I am just a little nervous I guess" Sophie says, then quietly "I wish you were here"_

"_Don't worry baby I am about five minutes away" Eliot says, practically running now "do you want me to call Hardison and Parker"_

"_No!" Sophie says quickly "don't hang up until you get here"_

"_Ok I promise I won't" Eliot says _

_Eliot keeps his promise and stays on the phone with Sophie until he finally makes it back to head quarters. Nate watches as Eliot bursts in the room and grabs Sophie into a huge hug. They both look so excited and so nervous that Nate cannot help but to be happy for them. Eliot is on the phone with Hardison asking him to meet them at the hospital with Parker. Nate watches as Sophie gives birth to her son, watches as they name him. He can hardly believe when he hears the name; Owen Nathaniel Spencer. They hadn't forgotten about him completely after all. Nate watches as Sophie and Eliot proudly introduce Parker and Hardison to their new baby just minutes after the birth is over. He watches the tears that fill Parkers eyes as she holds him for the first time, watches as Hardison nervously accepts the baby from Eliot. He knows that no matter what their backgrounds may be, no matter that they may seem like the wrong people to raise a baby around, that this will be one of the most loves babies in the world. Hell even he loves him, after all he is a part of Sophie and Nate loves anything that has to do with Sophie. No matter how much he may try to deny it, he truly loves everything about her. Even though he wishes that he was the one with her, he loves her enough to be happy for her. Even if he lets them break him out of prison, he may just have to let her go. Being around to see her life with Eliot, he realizes, wouldn't be as painful as never seeing her again._

"_Are you okay?" the little girl asks him, interrupting his thoughts_

"_Yeah" Nate says, quietly "I think I realized why you were sent to show me this"_

"_Oh really" she asks "well why do you think?"_

"_To show me that I shouldn't get in the way of them" Nate says, glancing up at the screen to see more snapshots go by, Parker and Hardison's wedding, Owens first birthday, "that even if I get out of here, I should do everything I can to ensure they get that future"_

"_Do you really think you could do that?" the girl asks "even though you love her?"_

"_Yes" Nate says "it's because I love her that I could do it, I want her to be happy"_

"_How do you know she wouldn't be happy with you?" she asks_

"_I could never give her that life" Nate says sadly "I am sure I could ever open myself up to the idea of having any more kids"_

"_You never know" the girl says sadly, then adding "well I actually have more to show you"_

"_Why do I need to see more of their life?" Nate asks "I get it, they are happy and I shouldn't stand in the way"_

"_What I have to show you isn't about Sophie and Eliot" she says, smirking at him "it's about Sophie and you"_

"_What do you mean?" Nate asks, brow knitted in confusion_

"_This is what life could be like if you would stop being so stubborn and let her know how you feel" she says_

_As Nate tries to ask more questions, the little girl shushes him and point a finger at the screen in front of them. Nate turns his attention back to the screen then to see a familiar sight before him._


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews, its good to know that people are liking this story! Nate's dream is not going to show them breaking him out of the prison, but it happened just as it did on the show. Basically everything from the third season happened. Also, it was getting a bit confusing while I was writing this to tell the difference between when Nate was talking to the little girl and when the Nate on the screen was talking so I decided to underline any part that was Nate watching the screen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Leverage.**

_The image on the screen in front of Nate showed him pacing around inside of his apartment, and he noticed that it had still been changed to the teams head quarters. Nate could not tell how long after he had been broken out of prison this scene was. The Nate on the screen looked up suddenly as Eliot came into the apartment. _

"_Hey Eliot" Nate said, "what are you doing here"_

"_I need to talk to you man" Eliot said, looking serious_

"_Ok" Nate said "what's going on?"_

"_Look I know this may be none of my business" Eliot started "but is something going on with you and Sophie?"_

"_Why do you ask?" Nate said _

"_Because ever since we got back from San Lorenzo you have both been acting strange" Eliot said_

"_Is it that obvious?" Nate asked_

"_Yeah man it is" Eliot said "its cool if something is going on you know, but you guys need to tell us"_

"_Its not exactly that something is going on with us" Nate said "while we were in San Lorenzo, after we finally took down moroe Sophie and I slept together"_

"_Oh wow" Eliot said "so you guys are together now or what?"_

"_No" Nate said "we decided that we didn't want to jeopardize the team in case something would go wrong"_

"_You are both idiots" Eliot said shaking his head "if you want my opinion I think you should go for it, you love her and everyone can see it"_

"_Well actually I have been fighting with this decision since we got back" Nate said "I was just getting ready to call her and see if she would come over to talk about it" _

"_Well then I had better get out of your way" Eliot said, standing and heading for the door. With his hand on the knob about to leave, he adds "you better treat her right man, she's a great girl"_

_Nate couldn't help but feel bad for Eliot, it was now clear to him that Eliot also loved Sophie. Nate was not sure that he wanted to be the one to hurt Eliot, but at the same time, he really wanted a life with Sophie. As he was sitting there ready to see what happened next, a thought came into his head._

"_Wait" Nate said, turning to face the girl "who are you, and who sent you here?"_

"_You will understand who I am later" the girl promised "but I guess I can tell you who sent me, it was Sam"_

"_My son?" Nate asked, shocked _

"_Yes" she answered "he has been watching you and he is concerned for you"_

"_Why is he concerned?" Nate asked_

"_Because you won't let yourself be happy" she said sadly "he wants you to stop feeling so guilty about his death and let yourself be happy again"_

"_He really said that" Nate asked, tears in his eyes at the thought of Sam "how can I just stop feeling guilty!"_

"_Its not just going to happen over night of course" she answered "just take it slowly"_

_Nate turned his attention back at the video, he was shocked that all of this was because of Sam. He loved his son so much and could not believe that he was looking out for him in heaven. As he watched the screen, he was still in his apartment pacing, but this time it was Sophie who came through his door._

"_Hi Nate" Sophie greeted him "what did you need to see me for?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about something" Nate said, gathering up his courage he added "I don't want to forget about what happened in San Lorenzo"_

"_What do you mean?" Sophie asked "I thought you didn't want to mess up the team"_

"_I was just scared of letting you in" Nate admitted, then so quietly that Sophie could barely hear him "scared of loving you"_

"_What was that?" Sophie asked, looking shocked _

"_I am in love with you Soph" Nate said, suddenly more confident "I have been for awhile, but I was too afraid to admit it to you and to myself"_

"_Oh wow" Sophie said, close to tears "I have waited so long to hear you say that"_

"_So does that mean you want to give it a shot?" Nate asked nervously _

"_Of course I do" Sophie said laughing "I have loved you for along time"_

"_Then get over here" Nate said, holding his arm out, and grabbing her to kiss her_

_Nate watched as the screen showed snapshots of his and Sophie's life in the same way that it had of hers and Eliot's. First, it showed them telling the team about their relationship, Parker grabbing Sophie in a hug, Hardison and Eliot shaking Nate's hand. Next were Nate and Sophie out at a fancy restaurant of some sort, Sophie looking beautiful all dressed up. Nate watched as the next scene showed the team on a job, Sophie sitting next to some man that Nate could only assume was the mark. He watched the Nate on the screen as he watched Sophie flirting with the mark, and he could see the jealously flash across his face. The next thing he saw was the mark kissing Sophie and her trying to push away, his hand running its way up her thigh. The Nate on the screen rushed over and punched the mark in the face, grabbing Sophie while the mark was distracted and getting her out of there. Once they were outside, Sophie stopped him._

"_What the heck was that Nate?" Sophie asked "you could have just blown the con"_

"_I know I shouldn't have interfered" Nate said "but I just couldn't stand to see that man touching you"_

"_Nate you know it's just for the job" Sophie said, her tone softening _

"_Yeah I know" Nate said "but I can't help it"_

"_I know you can't" Sophie said, reaching up to touch his face "and that's one of the reasons I love you so much"_

_Suddenly Nate was on one knee in front of Sophie with one of her hands in his "Sophie will you marry me?" Nate asked_

"_Are you serious?" Sophie asked_

"_Of course I am" Nate said "I have loved you for years and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you, so what do you say?_

"_I say yes, of course" Sophie said, crying _

_Nate pulled o beautiful ring out of his pocket and placed on Sophie's finger. He could hear Parker, Eliot and Hardison over the coms cheering for them. _

"_Have you just been carrying this around with you?" Sophie asked_

"_Yes, I bought it a couple of months ago" Nate admitted "I have been waiting for the right moment"_

"_Which you decided was right now during a con" Sophie said laughing "after the mark was feeling me up"_

"_Hey what can I say" Nate said, grabbing Sophie in his arms and kissing her fiercely "when the moment strikes you just grab it"_

_The screen then changed to show the team in the bar below Nate's apartment, celebrating their engagement. Sophie asked Parker to be her maid of honor, which of course the thief said yes to. Next, the screen changed to show Sophie telling Nate that she wanted to ask Eliot to walk her down the aisle since she did not have anyone else to and Eliot had always been there to protect them. Nate told her what a good idea he thought that was, and that he would ask Hardison to be his best man. Then there were Parker and Sophie shopping for wedding dresses again, this time it was Sophie trying on the dresses. Next it showed Nate, Eliot and Hardison out for Nate's bachelor party, Eliot thoroughly enjoying the strip show in front of them. Nate felt his pulse quicken at a sight that he knew had to be his wedding to Sophie. The scene before him showed a beautiful beach at sunset, Nate stood at the end of a white carpet that had been laid down to look like an aisle, with Hardison at his side. There was a minister standing on Nate's other side, but no other guests there. Suddenly this beautiful music filled the air as first Parker walked down the aisle, then Sophie with Eliot. Nate thought that he had never seen Sophie look more beautiful then he did then even when he had witnessed her wedding to Eliot. That could be due to the fact that she was marrying him this time and not someone else. Nate sat there mesmerized by the screen looking forward to seeing more of his life with Sophie._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Leverage**

Nate sat staring at the screen in front of him as it showed images of him and Sophie on their honeymoon. They were on a sandy white beach somewhere, lying on a towel on the sand together. Nate couldn't help but think that he looked happier then he had in a long time. He watched as him and Sophie were swimming in the crystal clear water together, then as they were walking along the edge of the water later. It was sort of bittersweet for Nate to be watching this because part of him still couldn't believe that he and Sophie would ever have this.

"What's wrong?" the little girl asked, having heard Nate sighing a moment ago

"Well it's just hard for me to imagine that Sophie and I will ever get to have this life together" Nate said, turning to look at the little girl "as much as I love her I am just not sure that I will ever get to that point in my life"

"You will" the girl said "trust me"

"I don't even know who you are" Nate said "how can I trust you?"

"You will" she promised "you know me better than you realize"

"But….." Nate started to say

"I think you need to see some more" the little girl said, interrupting Nate

Nate turned his attention back to the screen at the little girl's insistence. He saw a very familiar scene before him, one that showed Sophie sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at a pregnancy test. It was almost the exact scene that he had witnessed while watching her life with Eliot except that it was a different bathroom. The look on Sophie's face was still the same though, one that showed a mixture of happiness, nervousness, and fear. Seeing the fear on her face and knowing that it more than likely had something to do with him, made Nate want to reach into the screen and grab Sophie into his arms reassuring her that everything was okay. The next scene he saw showed Sophie sitting on the edge of the couch nervously, then he heard the sound of a door opening and saw himself come into view.

"Oh hey Nate" Sophie said

"Hey Soph" Nate said "whats going on?"

"I was hoping to talk to you for a minute" Sophie said nervously 

"Of course" Nate said "you can always talk to me"

"That's sweet" Sophie said "well come over and sit down on the couch"

"Ok, now tell me whats wrong" Nate said, once they were sitting side by side on the couch

"Well, I know we didn't plan for this" Sophie started, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger "but I hope you will still be happy anyway"

"Soph just spit it out" Nate said, taking her hand in his

"Nate I'm pregnant" Sophie said, looking into his eyes for a reaction

"Are you sure?" Nate asked after a minute

"Yes" Sophie answered "I took the home test and then I had a test done at the doctors"

"Wow" Nate said, still surprised "why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid of how you would react" Sophie said "I thought you didn't want anymore children"

"So did I" Nate admitted, his face then breaking out into a huge grin "until I found out you were pregnant"

"You're happy?" Sophie asked still unsure

"Of course I am" Nate said, standing up and pulling Sophie up with him to give her a big hug "I am so happy"

The screen flashed to show Nate and Sophie downstairs in the bar with the team. Nate assumed it was later that same day because he and Sophie were wearing the same clothes they had been when she had told him she was pregnant. He watched as Sophie told everyone she was pregnant and as everyone congratulated them. Nate listened as Parker asked Sophie a million questions about pregnancy, he smiled at how patiently Sophie answered each question and he knew then that she would be a great mother. He noticed that neither him nor Sophie were having anything alcoholic to drink, Sophie for obvious reasons, but he wasn't sure why he wasn't.

"You gave up the alcohol" the little girl answered "once you knew she was pregnant"

"Wow" Nate said "well I'm glad that I am being the kind of man that she deserves"

"Give yourself more credit" she said "you have always been that man, you just need to realize it"

As the girl turned back to watch the screen, Nate couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, something important. Before he could think about this for much longer, the screen changed and he was mesmerized by an image of Sophie. She couldn't have been too much more than four months along, barely showing, but the outfit she had on really accentuated the baby bump and she had this beautiful glow to her. Her and Parker were out having lunch, just the two of them.

"So how has everything been going?" Parker asked "is the baby doing okay?"

"Parker, I just saw you last night remember" Sophie says laughing "we all had dinner and a movie at our place"

"Oh I know" Parker said "but I just wondered if everything was still okay"

"Oh yes, everything is good" Sophie said "Nate had become a tiny bit overprotective though"

"Yeah I noticed" Parker said "I called your phone the other night at like nine-thirty and you were already asleep so Nate answered and then he snapped at me for calling you so late"

"Yes that does sound like Nate" Sophie said "and I am sure it will only get worse"

Nate watches the screen change again, and is horrified to see that same scene in which Sophie is tied up in that chair in the dark room again. Everything is exactly the same, she is still about five months pregnant, and her face is all bruised up. The screen changes to show Nate, furious and screaming at Hardison and Parker, Eliot is nowhere around.

"I cant believe this" Nate screams "how could you guys have let this happen"

"Nate" Parker says "we tried everything we could, there was too many of them"

"Shit" Nate said "why did I let her talk me into this, she shouldn't be doing cons when she is pregnant, I knew this was a bad idea"

"Nate this isn't your fault" Parker said "you know how Sophie is when she has her mind made up"

"This is my fault, its my job to protect her" Nate yells "to protect both of them"

"Guys" Eliot says suddenly, in their coms "I found her, I am going in after her, Hardison get that tracking device going and you guys meet us out front"

The screen changed again, this time to show a car screeching to a halt outside of the building that Nate recognized as the one that Sophie had been in before. Suddenly Eliot came running out with Sophie in his arms, setting her in the backseat next to Nate. Nate saw himself wrap his arms around Sophie and watched as she cried into his chest.

"Are you okay sweatheart?" Nate asked "is the baby okay?"

"I think I am okay" Sophie said, running a hand across her baby bump "the only thing that hurts is my face"

"Are you sure?" Nate asked, cupping her face in his hands to get a better look, a look of anger crossing his face at the sight of her bruised up face "do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No I am okay" Sophie said, snuggling closer to Nate "I just want to go home"

The screen changed again, this time showing Nate and Sophie in their apartment right after they get home from saving Sophie. Nate is kicking everyone else out, telling them that Sophie needs to get some rest. After everyone is gone, Nate and Sophie head up to bed and Sophie falls asleep in Nates arms with her head resting on his chest.

"Wait a minute" Nate says "why does this still happen if everything else is different?"

"Well some things are still the same" the little girl answers "you guys are still meant to do that job"

"But I still cant believe I would let her talk me into it" Nate says

"You only do it to make her happy" the girl says "now keep watching"

Nate watches to see him and Sophie at an ultrasound appointment, he watches as they stare transfixed at the screen. Then it shows Nate and Sophie out picking out furniture for the baby's room. Nate watches as him, Eliot, and Hardison put together all of the furniture for the nursery, Parker and Sophie are watching a movie in the living room. Next it shows Nate and Sophie in a Lamaze class, Sophie much further along. Nate watches and realizes how much he wishes that this life could still happen for him. The screen then changes to show Nate watching television in the living room of the apartment, Sophie suddenly entering.

"Hey sweetie" Nate said, turning in his seat to look at her "I thought you were going to take a nap"

"I was" Sophie said "but I think I am in labor"

"Really" Nate said "well we better get you to the hospital"

"Ok" Sophie said, nervously "I am ready"

"Don't worry baby" Nate said, kissing her, then taking her hand "I wont leave you"

This time when the screen changed, it showed Sophie in a hospital bed with a bundle of pink in her arms, Nate standing behind her. As the screen changed to show a closed look at the baby, Nate gasped when he realized what he had been missing. He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to figure it out, this was the kind of thing he would normally see right away. As he sat there staring at the screen that was showing his baby girl he turned to the little girl next to him.

"That's you isn't it?" Nate asked


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

"_That's you isn't it?" Nate asked_

The little girl just smiled back at him and suddenly Nate saw how that when she smiled she looked just like Sophie. Except for the eyes, her blue eyes resembled his so much that he couldn't believe he hadn't figured this out before now.

"You look just like her" Nate said

"Except for my eyes" the little girl said "mommy always says my eyes look just like daddies"

"How is this possible?" Nate asks "how can you be here talking to me now?"

"I can't explain everything to you" she answered "there is still more video to see and we are running out of time"

"At least tell me what your name is" Nate said

The little girl just smiled again and pointed a finger back up at the screen. Nate turned his attention back to the screen to see him and Sophie in the hospital room with the baby, the whole team there with them.

"She's beautiful guys" Parker gushed "what is her name?"

"Lillian Parker Ford" Sophie answered, her eyes never leaving the baby in her arms

"Really?" Parker asked "why would you give her my name?"

"You guys were all so great during the whole pregnancy" Nate answered "and Parker you were so excited, we just wanted her to have a piece of you"

"Wow" Parker said "Thanks so much guys"

"Of course" Sophie said "would you like to hold her?"

"Yes" Parker answered 

"Me too so you better hurry up" Elliot said, staring at the baby in awe

"Yeah I want a turn too" Hardison said

Nate watched as the whole team took turns holding Lillian, all of them looking at her with the same look of love on their face. He knew that this baby would always be safe, that the team wouldn't let anything happen to her. The screen changed and showed Nate and Sophie bringing the baby home from the hospital, the team waiting at the apartment to greet them. As Nate watched he saw Lillian grow from a newborn to a one year old, he watched as the team celebrated her first birthday. Hardison was filming the party, Parker had made everyone put on party hats, and Eliot had made a cake that Lillian was smashing with her hands. Nate saw the screen change to show him and Sophie teaching Lillian how to walk, Sophie and Parker shopping with Lillian, Nate playing with Lillian. The next thing he knew he and Sophie were taking Lillian for her first day of kindergarten, Lillian with pigtails in her hair clutching her lunch box in one hand and Sophie's hand in the other. He watched as him and Sophie each hugged her and then as she took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

"I didn't realize how hard this would be" Sophie said, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall

"I know sweetie" Nate said "but look she is going to be fine"

"I know" Sophie said "we should go; the books all say to leave right away"

The next scene that showed on the screen was one of Lillian and Nate at the park, Lillian is playing with a little boy. All of a sudden Lillian and the little boy are fighting with each other, and then he pushes Lillian the ground. Nate watches himself jump up at the sound of Lillian crying, he runs over to her and scoops her up, hugging her close to him as she cries into his shirt.

"What happened sweetheart?" Nate asks

"That mean boy pushed me down" Lillian says still crying 

"Are you okay?" Nate asks his eyes scanning her body for any cuts "what hurts?"

"My arm" Lillian answers 

"Let me see" Nate says, holding her arm in his hand, spotting a small scrape on her elbow "let's go home and get you a band aid okay"

"Okay daddy" Lillian answered, holding onto his hand as they walked out of the park together

As Nate watched himself with Lillian, heard her call him daddy, he felt this strange feeling in his heart. He couldn't explain it, but he liked the way it felt. It was funny that he had been running away from this life with Sophie for so long and in actuality he really wanted it.

"So what do you think?" Lillian asked, looking at him with that smile that so resembled Sophie's "if you still don't want this life than all you have to do is keep pushing Sophie away, she will eventually end up turning to Eliot"

"No" Nate said "I want this life, I want it more than I ever realized"

"Really?" Lillian asked "what made you change your mind?"

"Watching you grow up on this screen, seeing you right in front of me" Nate answered "I want to hold you when you are a baby and watch you grow up in person"

"Well then you know what you have to do" Lillian said

"Yes" Nate said "I will let them break me out of prison, and I will stop pushing Sophie away"

"Good" Lillian said "well it's time for me to go"

"Wait" Nate yelled "don't go yet, show me more of our life"

"I have to go" Lillian insisted "you finally understand why I came, but don't worry you will see me again someday, bye daddy"

Before Nate could say anything else, Lillian had disappeared almost as if she had never even been there. Nate looked around and saw that he was still sitting in the forest but that the big screen was no longer there. All of a sudden, Nate realized he was no longer in the forest, but back in his prison cell sitting on his bed.

"Wow" Nate said out loud to himself "It was only a dream"

Nate put his head in his hands, trying to wake himself up more, and when his gaze fell to the floor he noticed a lily on the ground. Nate felt his breath catch for a moment as he sat staring at the lily, and somehow he knew that it hadn't only been a dream. Even though everything he had ever knew told him that this should be impossible, he knew that it had really happened and that he had to do everything he could to make sure he could get that life with Sophie and Lillian. Making up his mind, Nate reached into his pocked at pulled out the sausage that Sophie had given him. Digging through it until he found the com, Nate then put it into his ear.

"Guys" Nate said somehow knowing that even given the late hour, someone would be listening for him "I am ready for you to get me out of here"


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Leverage**

**A/N: This will be the last chapter, thank you to all of you who left a review!**

Five years later

Nate looked around his apartment, taking advantage of the fact that he was alone for once to think. It had been five years since he had escaped from prison, and since the dream. So much had happened in those five years, he and Sophie were married now and Parker and Hardison were engaged. It wasn't like Nate and Sophie had gotten together right when he had got out of prison, she had still been mad at him for the whole hand cuffing himself to the rails thing. Then there was the whole Damien Moreau thing that had taken a lot of their energy. After they had finally taken him down, Nate and Sophie had finally gotten together. Almost nine months ago, Sophie had told Nate that she was pregnant. He could tell that she was nervous when she told him, and that his reaction to the news had surprised her. When he had asked her about that, she had admitted that she didn't think he wanted to have any more children. He had kissed her and told her that he had never been happier. Nate hadn't told anyone about the dream he had that night, sometimes he wasn't even sure he believed it was more than a dream. Every time he felt himself doubting that the dream had been real, he would look at that lily that he had found on the floor of his prison cell, now dead of course, and he would believe it all over again. Nate glanced down at his watch and wondered where Sophie and Parker were, they had went shopping for a few last minute baby things, but he was sure they would be back by now. Before he could get himself too worked up though, he heard the doorknob turn and saw Sophie and Parker walking into the apartment.

"Where have you guys been?" Nate asked, going over to take the shopping bags from Sophie "I have been worried"

"Sorry sweetie" Sophie said, rolling her eyes at him "but we haven't been gone that long"

"Yeah Nate" Parker chimed in "we only left a couple of hours ago and you know how long Sophie can shop"

"I know" Nate said "I just can't help it"

"It's okay" Sophie said, reaching up to kiss his cheek "it's kind of cute"

Later that night the team was hanging out together in the bar, neither Nate nor Sophie drinking anything alcoholic. Nate sat and watched as everyone was talking and laughing together, and he thought back on the last few years. A lot of the stuff that Lillian had showed him on that big screen in the forest had happened, but not everything had been exactly the same. One major difference was that Sophie never got captured and tied to that chair. Sophie had come to him a few months ago and wanted them to run a con on that same mark, and it had caused an argument that had lasted days but there was no way Nate could let her get put into that kind of danger. It had been hard enough to see it on the screen let alone in real life .Eventually Sophie had forgiven him and even admitted that he was right in turning the job down.

"Nate" Sophie said, snapping him out of his thoughts "I think I just felt a contraction

"Are you sure" Nate asked, while the rest of the team listened intently

"Definitely" Sophie answered, looking at him nervously

"Okay don't worry sweetheart" Nate said, standing and looking at the team "Parker run upstairs and get the overnight bag by the front door, Hardison go and bring the car around and we will meet you out front"

"What should I do?" Eliot asked as Parker and Hardison went to do what Nate had said

"Ummm…." Nate said looking around "you can open the door"

"Whatever you say man" Eliot said, laughing at Nate

Once they were settled into the back seat of the car, Nate had a chance to think again. He was nervous about the birth and everything, but he was most nervous to meet his child. All he kept thinking was what if she wasn't the same child he had met in the dream; he couldn't help but worry that he would be disappointed. As he looked at Sophie's face and saw the excitement and fear in her eyes, he told himself that he was being ridiculous, that this baby would be half Sophie so of course he would love it.

Hours later, it was just Nate and Sophie in the delivery room with the doctor and nurses. Nate was standing next to Sophie, holding her hand, as the doctor kept telling her to push. All of a sudden Nate heard the doctor announce that it was a girl, and time seemed to stand still while the nurses cleaned her up. Nate looked down at Sophie and kissed her, telling her that he loved her. As they broke apart one of the nurses set their baby in Sophie's arms, and Nate felt his eyes fill with tears as he gazed down at his daughter. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, and he was sure that this was Lillian.

"Nate" Sophie said, looking up at him, her own eyes filled with tears also "do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I do" Nate said, taking the baby from Sophie

"She's beautiful isn't she" Sophie said

"Yes she is" Nate said, staring down at her

"What do you think we should name her?" Sophie asked

"Well I was actually hoping we could name her Lillian" Nate said, nervous that Sophie would hate the name

"Are you serious?" Sophie asked, looking up at Nate with a smile on her face "I love that name"

"Really" Nate said "well good, Lillian it is then, what do you think her middle name should be?"

"Parker" Sophie answered immediately "she has been so helpful the past few months and I know it would mean a lot to her"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Parker, Hardison, and Eliot walked into the room. Nate smiled as he walked over to them, Lillian still in his arms.

"Guys" Nate said softly "I would like for you to meet Lillian Parker Ford"

**The End**

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed!**


End file.
